Quasi-Spirits
are the beings that live in the neighboring world after the Spirits left for other world. Unlike a normal Spirit, they only possess a fragment of a Sephira Crystal. They make up the majority of the cast of Date A Live Fragment: Date A Bullet. Biology While living in the neighboring world, a Quasi-Spirits' existence is powered by their Sephira fragment. If that crystal is damaged or removed, the Quasi-Spirit in question will immediately begin to fade away. Additionally, the vast majority of Quasi-Spirits have portions of their memories of their old lives as humans in the other world. However, the majority can't remember how they ended up lost in the neighboring world to begin with. It is also not uncommon for a Quasi-Spirit to completely lose their memories and even their entire personality during their stay in the neighboring world. While living in the neighboring world, the physical body is inconsequential compared to other world due to the laws of the neighboring world being completely different. What is essential for their survival is having a dream or aspirations for future. A Quasi-Spirit that isn't attached to a strong desire will eventually completely fade away regardless of their condition of their Sephira fragment. Empty A Quasi-Spirit who has all lost reason for living will become what is called Empty (空っぽの少女). There are many girls who became Empty after falling into the Neighboring World because they lost all their memories, identity, and purpose as soon as they arrive. Empty are physically characterized by their white coloration, from hairs to Astral Dress. Their energy are weak and if left alone they will disintegrate into light particles, which is commonly termed as "Lost". Psychologically Empty has accepted death. While they can still think, Empty are weak and exhibit detached behavior from their surrounding. Their acceptance of death made them able to fight without any fear. Before the White Queen, Empty are commonly considered as insignificant. In regions where society develops, they are often used for menial works such as servants or even slaves because of their obedient nature. The Empty under White Queen are fanatical followers who would gladly sacrifice themselves for their beloved queen. Types Each Quasi-Spirit has a genus that is determined by the type of their fragment out of the ten Sephira Crystals. Their genus determines a rough archetype of their powers. *First genus (光): Light. *Second genus (情報): Information *Third genus (影): Shadow *Fourth genus (氷): Ice *Fifth genus (炎): Fire *Sixth genus (封印): Sealing *Seventh genus (変化 ): Transformation *Eighth genus (風): Wind. *Ninth genus (音): Sound *Tenth genus (物質): Substance/Material According to Sheri, types 1, 4, 5, 8, 9, 10 account for 80% of all Quasi Spirits. Type 3 is very rare, below 1%. Dominion Dominions are the current rulers of the Neighboring World. Following the departure of the Spirits from the neighboring world, each of the ten regions of the neighboring world came to be under the rule of a Quasi-Spirit. As the leader, the Dominion stands on the top of the hierarchy of the region and determines how Sephira fragments are distributed in that region. Dominion also has the authority to reshape their region, although this is limited by how much control they have of their region. A Dominion doesn't necessarily has 100% control of their region. Due to their ruling over their respective territories with an iron-fist, Hibiki has noted that traveling in-between regions has now become much more difficult than it has before in the past. Dominions of each region: #'Kether': Unknown #'Chokhmah': Maya Yukishiro #'Binah': White Queen #*Ex-Dominion: Carte a Jouer #'Chesed': Ariadne Foxtlot #'Gevurah': Haruka Kagarike #'Tiferet': Ouka Miyafuji #'Netzach': Yuuri Sagakure #'Hod': Kureha Banouin #*Opposition army leader: Retsumi Jyuugasaki #'Yesod':Mizuha Banouin #*Ex-Dominion: Rinemu Kirari #'Malkuth': currently none #*Ex-Dominion: "Doll Master" Known Quasi-Spirits *Empty *Tsuan *Aiai Nogi *Yui Sagakure *Ayame Takeshita *Isami Hijikata *Sheri Musika *Furue Tonami *Rinemu Kirari Trivia *In the afterword of the first volume of Date A Bullet, Yūichirō Higashide described the Quasi-Spirits as girls who have gotten lost in the Neighboring World. Category:Characters Category:Terminology